Return of Darkness
by Miss Pookamonga
Summary: Oneshot. The Queen of the Underworld's thoughts on Narnia and the formation of her plan to kidnap Rilian. Evil and dark! that's for you, DLEnvy Read and Review, please!


_Dear Readers, _

_This is a random idea I just got in my head today. Basically about the Queen of the Underworld's thoughts about herself and Narnia, blah blah blah. I guess I'd better get on with the fic. I hope you like it._

_Best Regards from a Bookworm,_

_Miss Pookamonga : )_

_For Envy--here's something evil for you to delight in reading (that is, if Jadis approves)_

She was the Lady of the Green Kirtle. The Queen of the Underworld. She had power, yes, and she wanted to use it. She had had a plan for some time. But she had yet to put it into action.

She pursed her lips tightly as she comprehended the scheme she had been formulating for over a thousand years. Ever since the White Witch Jadis, the most evil ruler that had ever lived, had been killed by Aslan at the Battle of Beruna before the start of the Golden Age, she had been plotting to avenge the defeat of evil and cast an everlasting dominion of darkness over Narnia. Because she feared the Four Monarchs (although she never admitted it to herself), she decided to begin executing her plan beneath the ground of a city adjacent to Harfang, where none of Aslan's allies would find her.

She had no sooner made a home for herself in one of the many caverns underground when she had discovered the people of Bism. She smiled darklyas she basked in the reverie. She had been gazing into her Scrying Pool, trying to summon an image of the possible future, when suddenly an image of people jumping around in a colorful city blazing with fireworks hadappeared in the water. She stared at the image intently, with great interest. She had always delighted in watching other evildoers dash the cheerful spirits of so many innocent creatures. Perhaps she could do the same with these disgustingly joyful people, she thought, and still be able to use them to further the progress of her plan. If only she knew who they were and where they lived! She had pondered unceasingly for the next few days over the question. Often, when she pondered back in those days, she had taken long walks throughout the deep, shadowy caves of what she now called the Underworld. She had been on one of these periodical walks when she had heard a strange sound coming from in front of her. Looking up (for she had fixed her eyes on the rocky ground), she had realized that she had traveled far deeper underground than she ever had before. A surge of curiosity took over her, and she began to stride quickly toward the sound.

As she had neared the noise, it had begun to sound much like a chorus of happy voices singing. _Singing?_ The mere sound of it enraged her. Who dared to be singing so joyfully underneath the ground, in the place she had now claimed as her own? She had passed through many dark and narrow passageways, going deeper and deeper, until she had reached a spot where she could hear the singing coming from underneath--_underneath?_--her. It had been quite loud at that spot, too. With a mixture of rage and curiosity, she bent down on all fours and had begun to crawl around, searching for the source of that abominable racket. She had been searching for about five minutes when she suddenly noticed a small ray of light glowing in the darkness. She hadcrawled over to it, and to her delight, had discovered a tiny crack in the ground from which the music was emerging even more loudly. She had bent her head downward to peer into the crack. Then, she had gasped.

It was the strange, colorful land she had seen in her Scrying Pool!

She had snickered to herself, already formulating ideas in her head of how to capture these people. She could make them her slaves, she had thought. They could build her a city right in these caves! A city where she could rule as Queen and from which she could eventually spread her evil to the world above. Over the next few days, she had camped out near the crack, lest she should not be able to find it after having returned to her abode. After those days, she had been able to recall a spell that would allow her to descend to that world and enslave those smiling, laughing, and frolicking idiots. She had cast it, and it had caused the ground to crack and crumble beneath her, sending her flying down below. When she had landed in that strange world, she had spat on the ground and quickly performed another spell to mesmerize the people of that land. She had then performed a final spell which raised her and her new slaves to the caves above, the people not knowing what had hit them. She had been so satisfied that day! If only the satisfaction had lasted longer.

She had immediately put the Bismite slaves to work, forcing them to build her an enormous castle, a city,and several large ships that would be able to pass across the underground sea. For years they (now called Earthmen)worked tirelessly, obeying her every command. When she had learned of the disappearance of the Four Monarchs from Narnia, she had deemed it safe to venture to the Overworld (for that was what she had now grown accustomed to calling the world above)--but only in her serpent form, for she still feared those who were loyal to Aslan. There, for mere evil pleasure, she had struck and poisoned many creatures, preferably talking beasts, and dragged them to her dark realm. Some of them she even ate raw, when she had been feeling quite cruel.

But, as the years passed and the city grew larger, she sensed something was afoot above ground. And she was correct. To her horror, she found out through the images in her Scrying Pool that King Caspian IX, the ninth king of the Telamarine line which had appeared in Narnia hundreds of years ago, had a new son. She loathed that king and his wife, for they were unlike any Telamarines she had ever seen. Telemarines were hostile people, who prided on their oppression of Old Narnia. The King and Queen, however, were more sympathetic to the Old Narnians, and this she did not like at all. She had been glad of the Telemarine rule so far, since their leaders had been fearsome and ruthless and could aid her in her scheme, but this royal family was going to ruin her plan altogether with their overwhelming kindness. And now that Caspian's wife had borne a son, that son would surely follow in his father's footsteps and restore peace to Narnia, as the Monarchs had done a thousand years before.

Her fear was confirmed when the Four Monarchs and Aslan, a few years later, had mysteriously reappeared in Narnia and had aided the young Prince Caspian in defeating the evil King Miraz. And then Aslan had crowned the boy King Caspian X of Narnia! At that point, she had wanted to despair. All those years of building and accumulating more evil underground had been in vain. But, she realized soon, that she was not supposed to be the one to despair. After all, she was powerful, wasn't she? She was supposed to make others despair and crumble underneath that power, not crush herself with it.

So she had waited patiently for an opportunity to unleash her great power in the Overworld. She waited through the time of Caspian's voyage to the End of the World, when two of those despicable Monarchs had once again returned to Narnia, along with their cousin. She waited until Caspian had been married to Ramandu's daughter and had borne a son, Rilian. Then, after the birth of the new prince, she knew she would not have long to wait to finally bring the triumph of darkness to the Overworld.

So that was the position she was in now. Waiting for the exact time to execute the next phase of her plan. The prince was a young adult now, and would surely be searching for a lady to court soon. If she could somehow entice him to follow her, then she could bring him to the Underworld and make him her right-hand man, thus strenghtening her chances of victory and depriving the blasted monarchy of an heir. That was why she had decided to kill Rilian's mother, so as to destroy any possible hope of her bearing Caspian another heir. When Caspian died and the monarchy crumbled, she would at last be able to assume power over Narnia and begin her everlasting reign of darkness and doom--darkness and doom that she would make sure would never be destroyed by any meddling otherworldly children and by Aslan Himself. She laughed to herself, the sound echoing off the walls of her bedchamber. To think she had once thought of Aslan as Omnipotent! For over one thousand years He had remained oblivious to her schemes, her growth of evil, and her sneaking through the Overworld. And now _she_ was to defeat_ Him_ once and for all! She threw her head back and laughed even more shrilly and more loudly. She was itching to do the deed now! Oh, how wonderful it would be! She absent-mindedly gazed into her Scrying Pool, which lay in a bowl on a pedestal near the window. Suddenly, an image materialized in the water--an image of the prince, his mother, and some courtiers going maying in the forest! Her lips curled into a menacing grin. Now this was the perfect opportunity to do what she had been waiting so long to do.

She shut her eyes, and with a sigh of deep, deep satisfaction, she held out her hands and muttered the ancient spell. It was finally time.

"_Serpyntynys ascendyth eitmath osyryuth malys!_" she cried out at the top of her lungs.

And in a flash, she was gone.


End file.
